1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a stacked card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, electrical cards are widely used in electrical appliances to accomplish signal transmission or signal storage function. Certainly, card connectors are indispensable for receiving the corresponding electrical cards. With requirements of larger capacity of the electrical appliances, on the one hand, enlarging capacity of the electrical cards themselves; on the other hand, adding quantities of the card connectors in the electrical appliances to receive more electrical cards. Thus, a stacked card connector arises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,240 discloses a stacked card connector. The stacked card connector comprises a first card connector, a second card connector, a first grounding plate and a second grounding plate. The first card connector defines positioning holes for mating with positioning columns of the second card connector. Furthermore, the first, second card connectors and the first, second grounding plates are all define through holes. Bolts are running through the through holes to secure them together.
However, elements of the stacked card connector are excessive so that increasing manufacturing and assembling cost. On the other hand, once the bolts are loose, the first, second card connectors and the first, second grounding plates can't be secured together. Thus, affecting signal transmission.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.